Heart of Ice
by RandomCheesecake
Summary: The only way she can survive the night, or to live the rest of her peacful life, is to encase her heart in the coldest of ice, to rid her the emotions that entice.


**I hope you like this and sorry if everybody is OOC but I just read the saddest story ever. So I present to you... erm, a story? If you could call it that. It was inspired by a Error's Love. The best story ever I think, probably because it has blood and breaking your fingers and breaking spines is like a daily thing on there.*shrugs* Sorry if you don't like how it turns out. **

**_Italic is flashback_**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this, and if I did, it would probably be made of stick figures. So I be glad I don't.**

**

* * *

**

**Heart of Ice**

"_Danny, what's that?" The fourteen year old girl asked curiously, pointing to the small object held in the boy's hands._

"_It's a present for you Sam" Danny replied, holding it out for her with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. The dark-haired boy always did that when he was nervous._

"_It's a present, for me?" Sam repeated again, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things._

"_Yeah"_

It was raining. A fifteen year old dark haired girl sat on the bench in the middle of the park, they always sat here. She liked to think of it as _their_ bench, where they spent a lot of time together. A large oak tree blocked the sun and cast a long shadow over it, and it was also cover under the rain.

A few drops of water crept through the branches of the tree and fell on her arm. She looked up at the murky sky, gray, everything was gray. With a sigh, she stood up from the bench and made her way to the path.

A lone piece of paper drifted through the park and landed at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. A lost poster, the text at the bottom was badly smudged but you could see the picture fine. A blue-eyed boy of about 14 stared into her violet eyes.

She let her black hair fall on her face to hide the new tears that had come to her red and puffy eyes. He was smiling when the picture was taken, one of those goofy smiles that she loved. His black hair fell in front of his baby blue eyes, giving him an air of innocence.

She reached for the pendant tied around her neck, just a simple heart. A heart made of ice. Most people thought it was made of glass or diamonds since her parents were the richest people in Amity Park, but it was made of pure ice that would never melt. She always wore it, as if to show that she didn't feel anything anymore. Not after Danny disappeared, one year ago. More tears came to her eyes and blurred her vision, making the picture go away as water gathered in her eyes.

The authorities presumed he was dead, but she knew better.

A rare smile graced her face at the thought of him. He could disappear into thin air, without a trace. He was special, he was unique. He was better than everyone else, and she was honoured to have met him. A tear fell down her cold cheek, if only he had stayed longer. She dropped the picture and it gracefully floated to the ground. The girl hugged herself, as if to keep some of the body heat that she had lost and continued to walk through the park.

"_Oh my god, Danny, you didn't have to!" Sam wanted it really, they had been going out for a few months now. She smiled, her violet eyes sparkling with excitement._

"_I just wanted to get you something to make it official, you know" He was still rubbing the back of his neck and was blushing slightly. In his hand, he held a tiny heart made of pure ice; it was tied to a thin violet thread. The girl picked it up and studied it with a smile on her face._

"_Wait Danny, this is made of ice? Won't it melt?" She raised an eyebrow._

_The boy shook his head, "As long as I live, it will never melt"_

"_That's pretty much forever then, isn't it?"_

She continued walking until she was out the gate, the rain mixing with her endless tears. She kept on walking until she came to a red-brick house. It looked like a normal house, not counting the huge Emergency OPs centre on the top and massive green and orange sign saying "Fenton Works".

She stopped by the window and looked in. Maddie Fenton sat on the sofa in the living her brown hair a mess, crying. Her seventeen year old daughter, Jazz sat next to her, trying to comfort her mourning mother but the red-headed girl just ended up in tears herself. They both cried endlessly into each others arms, their loss bringing them closer than ever.

Jack walked into the room, his eyes bloodshot and once happy and cheerful face now heavy with sadness and guilt. His eyes started to water up at the sight of his broken family. Jazz looked up from her mother to look her father in the eye. Sam didn't catch what she said but what ever it was, it tore him in half.

"It's all, your fault, Dad, all, your fault" Jazz chocked out between sobs in only a whisper. But Jack still heard the words that broke his heart. Jack just stood with a blank expression, thinking one word.

Why?

A more tears came to her eyes as the stared at the scene before her. "Please Danny, why won't you come home?" She whispered to the cold night air. Jazz looked up from her weeping mother and looked at the pouring rain outside. Sam ducked under the window ledge so she wouldn't get caught. Jazz turned back to comforting Maddie, endless tears pouring down her cheeks as her last hope of Danny coming home was smudged out of existence.

Instead of getting back up, the fifteen year old sat on the grass just outside of the house. She played with the heart in her hands and started humming a random tune to herself. She looked up at the almost black sky with watery eyes.

Danny Phantom was tied to a cold metal examination table; his bright green eyes once full of determination and life were now clouded by drugs. I didn't even try to struggle, he knew it would be fruitless and the glowing green bonds would just shock him anyway. His white hair was messy and covered in dirt and grime, his black and white hazmat suit was dirty and torn.

The fifteen year old didn't even bother to lift his head to look at the suited man who had just walked into the room. Danny continued to stare blankly at the ceiling of the large metal lab. He didn't even notice that the man had pulled out a syringe from behind his back. It was small and filled with an eyrie looking glowing green liquid.

The grey haired man roughly grabbed the boy's arm and stabbed him with the syringe. The ghost boy smiled as the drug began to take effect. His eyelids were getting heavy as he finally turned his head to look at the man. His mouth opened as if to say something but the words didn't come out.

"Sam, I..." He started in a horse voice, but he didn't have the energy to continue.

He could hear a heart monitor next to him, which clearly showed the process as his heart was slowing down.

The entire room was silent expect for the slow beeping of the monitor, he suddenly felt his body become extremely heavy, and his breathing slowed down.

He turned his heavy head toward his the man, one last time, and then he heard the monitor come to a stop, giving a high pitched wailing noise. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he took one last breath, then it was over.

The man felt a tear leave his eye as he stared at the young boy with an expressionless face. He felt many feelings, but the strongest one was...

Regret...

"Goodnight... Son"

* * *

Sam sat outside Fenton works, humming to herself and cradling her cold heart in her hands. Tears flowed endlessly down her face as she hummed the tune that she and Danny always sang. It was their tune. Just like their bench and their love for each other.

The heart suddenly felt very warm, it had lost most of its hardness and was slowly melting into water. Sam stopped humming and stared wide eyed at her only hope.

Sam felt the hot tears streaming down her face, her lip was constantly trembling and she was having trouble controlling her breathing pace. It was night. The night was cloudy; the stars were not visible at all, giving the town a gloomy look. She looked down at the heart of ice; it was melting, because Danny was so far away. Not only physically. She bit her lip, "please Danny," she pleaded, "Come home."

Sam had her face buried into her hands, praying silently in her heart. She couldn't lose him! She needed him! He was the only one that had ever loved her, or even liked her for that matter!

It was now water, dripping off her hands like the tears falling from her violet eyes. An ear shredding scream erupted from her vocal chords; the cry echoed down the streets and could have easily shattered the windows.

"NO!!" She screamed nonstop for what felt like an eternity. Sam held the water up to her eyes, "No, Danny! Don't die, Danny! You can't die like this! No!!" She punched the wall near her, feeling a few fingers break in the process, but she didn't care. She couldn't think straight. This couldn't be happening! "DANNY!!"

Jazz heard the scream, it was Sam. But it was so close! Jazz left her suddenly quiet mother and ran to the door. She quickly untied the various bolts and poked her head around the door.

Jazz's confused expression was quickly replaced with one of utter horror. Sam stood outside the door and was punching the wall with so much force that her fingers broke.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP HIM! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" Endless tears cascaded down her face with every blow to the wall, she had broken most of her fingers but the pain could not compare. Her heart had melted, leaving only sadness and agony pouring into its broken rhythm.

Jazz had frozen over; the sight of Sam's broken heart was too much. She had a look of horror on her face, she was begging herself to do something but her body wouldn't comply. Tears poured out of her like a waterfall. Her legs gave under her and she fell to her knees, unable to carry her sorrow, and tears.

Jazz just stared at Sam as her the younger girl began to tire herself out. The brunette fell to her knees and sobbed endlessly. She raised her heavy head to look at the other girl who had broken. Just broken, unable to speak or move with the burden of guilt on her heart. Sam stared at her blank expression.

**Why?**

* * *

**I let Sam have a major break down and Jazz is dumbfounded. Sorry if you don't like how I sorta "killed" Danny, but he'll come back. In one story or another...**

**This s****tory is kinda sad but it isn't that bad. X( Still sad.**

* * *


End file.
